Need You Now
by KaliNicoleWithLove
Summary: My thoughts of what *could* have happened to result in the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. My first fanfiction, so hopefully it's not too bad.


She unlocked the door and entered her house. She dropped her purse by the door and kicked off her shoes before walking into the kitchen. In the refrigerator sat two full bottles of vodka and a half full one—well, half empty, in her eyes. She pulled out that one and didn't worry about grabbing a glass or mixing it with anything. With the bottle in her hand, she made her way to the couch and lay down. The sound of the lid twisting off the bottle rang in her ears, _just five minutes and I can reach peace_, she thought to herself.

Six months she spent with James, she loved him, and he loved her too. There was no reason for the breakup. They were both stubborn, hardheaded, and neither of them would admit to being wrong, therefore, they fought constantly. But she missed James. It had been a week since the breakup and they hadn't spoke a word, no apology, no "take me back", nothing. It was as if they were two strangers. She knew there was no one better for her than James. No one would understand her like he did; no one would hold her in their strong arms like he did.

_Everyone fights_, she thought as she took another swig of her drink. The bottle was almost gone and she was now fighting back tears. _So much for peace_. There was no peace in her mind, she actually felt worse, if at all possible. Her feet slipped of the couch as she stumbled to the kitchen for the other bottle of vodka. The empty bottle in her hand was set on the counter and she grabbed her new bottle. She put her fingers on the lid and twisted, but in didn't move. Her hands ran to the drawer underneath the counter for something to help her open the bottle, as she did she came across a photo of her and James. She grabbed the picture and tried opening the vodka using her shirt, and again the sound of the lid coming off the bottle sang to her.

She took the photo and staggered up the stairs to find the other pictures. Sweltering tears raced down her ice cheeks. Her alcohol slipped each time she tripped up the stairs, "Damn you!" She'd scream as more tears would fall. She grabbed the bucket of all of the pictures of her and James together. With her unsteady hands, the bucket fell to the ground and each picture landed on the ground as well. The bottle went to her lips, she closed her bloodshot eyes and chugged. The alcohol burned her throat, but she didn't care, she'd do anything to take away the pain. Somehow her phone found its way next to her.

_ Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone, 'cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time._

The phone answered within only moments. "_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now__. __Said I wouldn't call__, b__ut I've lost all control__ a__nd I need you now._ _And I don't know how__I can do without__, __I just need you now_." The words slurred through her lips.

"Baby, what are you doing?" James' deep voice punched her heart; she didn't realize what she'd done until she heard him. _Another shot of whiskey__, c__an't stop looking at the door__. __Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_. He knew she was drunk, but he was so grateful she called. "I miss you. _And I wonder if I've ever crossed your mind, for me it ha_ppens all the t_ime._" In the background, he heard her vomit. He jumped off of his chair and got into his truck, he knew it was illegal to be driving with alcohol in his system, but he had to make sure she was all right. "Tell me what's going on." He told her.

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._"

"Baby, just stay on the phone with me. I'll be there in just a moment." When he pulled up to her house, he saw the front door wide open, and ran inside. He scanned the downstairs and couldn't find her. As he raced up the stairs, he heard her vomit again.

She was lying on the floor, her bottle of vodka was empty, most of which was lying on the carpet along with her pile of vomit. He took her in his arms and carried her into the bathroom to clean her up. Her eyes were red and only half open. She gave a pathetic half-smile and whispered, "_Guess I'd _rather _hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now and I said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."_

"_I need you now_."


End file.
